The present invention is directed to axles on carts used for transporting items, such as luggage, and the like, and which can be used to transport computer components that are very sensitive to shock and jolts delivered while being transported.
Carts for transporting luggage, and the like are well-known and examples of such can be found in the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,476--Kazmark; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,565--Holtz; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,453--Stark.
However, none of the prior axles on these carts offer safe transport for sensitive equipment, such as computer components, or an adjustable axle width for added stability on narrow width carts such as luggage carts.